


Eyes in the Microwave (Original Song)

by stereokem



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ARE THOSE HUMAN EYES?, Gen, Humor, Orchestra, Sherlock's quirks, Woodwinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt Donovan: [holding up a jar] Are these human eyes?</p>
<p>(Just a short romp I wrote for Sherlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes in the Microwave (Original Song)

[Sgt Donovan](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0733172/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): [holding up a jar] Are these human eyes?

[Sherlock](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1212722/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Put those back.

[Sgt Donovan](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0733172/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): But they were in the _microwave_.

[Sherlock](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1212722/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): It’s an experiment.

 

-

 

_**"Eyes in the Microwave"** :(1:37) - An original song/orchestral piece inspired by the BBC's Sherlock._

_Orchestration : Clarinet in A, 2 Bassoons, Triangle, Contrabass_

_[Listen/Reblog/Like](http://neurokem.tumblr.com/post/136009377738/sgt-donovan-holding-up-a-jar-are-these-human) onTumblr_

_[Listen](https://soundcloud.com/neurokem/eyes-in-the-microwave-bbc-sherlock-inspired)on Soundcloud_

_-_

_Be sure to check out my other songs!_

 

 


End file.
